Too shy to buy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**Too shy to buy**

**Teddy Duncan turned 17 a few weeks ago so now she feel ready to buy her first 'joystick'.**

It's not an actual joystick that you'd use to play a video game, it's a dildo, but Teddy doesn't like to use sexual words very much so she call it a 'joystick' instead, cause she think it sounds less sexual.

A very nervous Teddy stand outside the sex-store, trying to make herself confident enough to enter.

"Hi there, girl." says a woman as she open the door.

"Uh...hi..." says Teddy in a weak tone.

"Don't just stand there, sweetie. Please come in and buy something." says the woman who seem to be around 40.

"I want a 'joystick'..." says Teddy.

"Oh, then you need to go to the game-store down the street." says the woman.

"Not that type of joystick. I wanna buy a..." says Teddy. "...a...a...dildo."

Teddy says the word 'dildo' so low that the woman almost don't hear it.

"Excuse me, what?" says the woman.

"A freakin' dildo, please." says Teddy out loud, slightly mad that the woman didn't hear the first time.

"We have many sexy dildos over here." says the woman as she show Teddy the dildo-shelf.

"Okay..." says Teddy, who clearly feel shy.

"If you want a really sexy luxury dildo we have this one made of real gold. Only $ 7000." says the woman.

"No, thanks. That is way more than I have." says Teddy.

"Exactly how much money do you have for a dildo?" says the woman.

"Just...60 bucks." says Teddy.

"Ah, okay. Then we should look here. These are our simple dildos for horny chicks on a budget." says the woman. She grab a basic red plastic dildo. "This one is kinda cool. It is the type of dildo I had when I was a teen."

"Seems like a good size for me, but that's hard plastic. Too hard. Is there one in softer rubber?" says Teddy.

"Yeah, this one's softer and made of nice good rubber." says the woman as she show Teddy a dildo made of green rubber.

"I think I like this one." says Teddy as she gently touch the green dildo with her hand to see if it is soft enough. "Yeah, this one's nice and soft."

"I know. And if you pay an extra $ 25 you can have vibro-function in it." says the woman.

"I don't have 25 bucks extra and I don't need vibro anyways." says Teddy.

Only 4 minutes later, Teddy is on the bus home with her new dildo hidden in her bag so no one can see it.

When she is safe home in her bedroom, she open the bag and pull out the green dildo.

"OMG, am I really gonna do this? Yeah, I'm gonna do this." mumbles Teddy.

She pull down her jeans and panties, get on her back on her bed and push the dildo slowly and gently into her pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Such a soft nice dildo. Feels really good and..." moans Teddy, when suddenly the dildo can't go further because of the 'wall' that block the way into Teddy's pussy.

"I guess it's time to break that thing now..." whisper Teddy to herself as she push the dildo harder, breaking the 'wall'.

It bleed a bit and Teddy feel a slight pain, but 20 seconds later it feels good again and she push the dildo all the way into her pussy.

"Okay, Teddy...get ready for a sexy naughty fuck, imaginary style!" thinks Teddy as she starts to fuck herself with the dildo.

Teddy close her eyes and smile while she move the dildo in and out and in and out in her tight pussy. It feels really good for Teddy.

"Ohhhh, yes! This feels so good." moans Teddy.

The usually so sweet and innocent Teddy now look like a porn-girl.

"Mmmm, fuckin' awesome!" moans Teddy in a sexy erotic tone.

Suddenly the power of the orgasm spread through Teddy's body.

"OH YEAH!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get a super-big orgasm.

The orgasm is so strong that Teddy fall asleep.

When she wake up again, she is on the bus on the way to the sex-store to buy a dildo. It turns out that she fell asleep on the bus and had a dream.

15 minutes later, Teddy step off the bus outside the sex-store.

Teddy stand there outside the store, too shy to enter, just like in the dream.

Someone open the door, but instead of the nice friendly woman from Teddy's dream, it is an elderly man who is most likely a horny perv.

"Ah, such a cute lil' whore! Come in, please. So what do ye want, huh?" says the man.

"I'm no man's whore and you are disgusting!" says an angry Teddy.

Teddy walk over to the dildo-shelf, grab the green dildo ( the same one she bought in the dream ), throw 20 bucks on the floor and leave the store.

As she walk out onto the street, Teddy hide the dildo in her bag.

Later when she's safe home in her bedroom, Teddy pull out the green dildo and says "Okay...Teddy's been a kid for too long now."

Teddy pull off her jeans and panties, get on her back on the bed and slowly and gently push the dildo into her pussy.

Suddenly the dildo can't go further because of the 'wall' that block the way into Teddy's pussy.

"I guess it's time to break that thing now..." whisper Teddy to herself as she push the dildo harder, breaking the 'wall'.

It bleed a bit and Teddy feel a slight pain, but 20 seconds later it feels good again and she push the dildo all the way into her pussy.

"Okay, Teddy...get ready for a sexy fuck, imaginary style!" thinks Teddy as she starts to fuck herself with the dildo.

Teddy close her eyes and smile while she move the dildo in and out and in and out in her tight pussy. It feels very good for Teddy.

"Ohhhh, yes! This feels so nice." moans Teddy.

The usually so sweet and innocent Teddy now look like a porn-girl.

"Mmmm, fuckin' awesome!" moans Teddy in a sexy erotic tone.

Suddenly the power of the orgasm spread through Teddy's body.

"OH YEAH!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

A very happy Teddy smile as she pull out the dildo from her pussy. Finally she's masturbated for the first time and had her first real orgasm too.

Teddy giggle to herself and she probably blush too, when she put the dildo in a box at the back of her closet so her parents won't find it. Teddy is very happy.

**The End.**


End file.
